


Immature Bull Program: Corner Office with a Bull

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Series: Immature Bull Program [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Breeding, F/M, excessive cum, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: OppaiCo is in need of some morale boosting!
Series: Immature Bull Program [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Immature Bull Program: Corner Office with a Bull

"Did you hear? We're gonna get one of those boy bull things...!" A strangled whisper passed between cubicles. Gossip was spreading like wild fire.

"No way! Those things are **so** freaky!" You could hear the shudder in the voice. "I mean, lab grown little boys? With giant monster ding-a-lings?! No thank you!"

"I dunno... I mean... They look really cute on their website. I mean, other than the stupidly big packages." The voice struggled to sound reasonable, ignoring the looks from their coworker that screamed ' _PERVERT' ._ But everyone had an opinion, and the offices of OppaiCo had come alive with speculation. 

OppaiCo owned the 38th through 45th floors of a large high rise in New York city. They were a known advertising firm, and had branched out into other directions. Like most businesses these day's they where comprised of nearly 98% women. The majority of their employees had only seen men on tv, or at a distance. The other gender was something of a rare commodity. And their company's recent purchase was one of the reason's why.

* * *

"It'll be here this afternoon. The Director said that it would start as primary use for the board, secondary with their direct staff, and we'll set up a randomized rally for other's. We'll probably have to set up a schedule for it... Geeze, I feel more like a pimp than a accountant." A slightly disgruntled brunette massaged a temple with two fingers as she said the words.

"Hey, call him a he, not a it! That's like, not cool. I mean..." The blonde across from the first woman shrank back a bit from a glare. She pouted, then pursed her lips and straightened her back. "I know he's some kind'a test tube baby, but he's still a person!" 

" **It** is company property, and a glorified group dildo. Its fucked up is what it is... All you delusional Y-lover's need to wake up." It was one of the many slur's that had come into practice. The majority of woman seemed to be lesbian's, but they didn't call it a name. It was just normal for them, and women that eschewed other women in the hope of finding a non existent man were mocked more often than anything. Those with the Y-chromosome we're seen by most to be weak and unnecessary. After all, if they we'rent, then they'd still be around. And not just as lab made freaks. Who even wanted a stupid giant cock, she had a ring sized vibrator in her purse that made her girlfriend go crazy. "Anyway... I have some things to take care of but, ugh, I'll be back for the meeting. I'm sure it'll be a giant mess." She sneered and turned to the door.

The small blonde watched her walk off frowning. The aggressive woman's round brunette bob cut swayed as she left the room, and her ample posterior swayed rapidly. Moment's later she was replaced by a very different figure. The blonde's eyes went a bit wide, and she stood straight. Her own hair, in a high cut bun that she liked to wear in a ponytail on Friday's bobbed a bit, and she reached up to push a fringe of blonde hair to the side where it had come free of her clip. "Director! M-ma'am! The delivery you ordered should be here soon!"

The woman entering the room was... intimidating. She stood taller than most average, and wore heels to prop her up more so. She had long red hair that ran in smooth waves down her back. Her skin was a pale creamy white, but with a splash of freckles that seemed just a bit muted by expertly applied makeup. The red of her hair, eyebrows, and full lips always seemed to make her come off like a living fire, or some other force of nature. To say nothing of the woman's dominating personality. But when she saw her small blonde assistant those plump lips parted into a cool smile. "That's good new's Delia, I take it that Bea is still against the idea?" She smoothly entered the room and walked to the end of the large table set up there. This was a meeting room for the board. 

Delia was the Director's personal assistant and gofer, she was always doing her best to be two step's ahead of her mistress's needs. She had a better track record than the last three to attempt, so the Director kept her around. "Um, no.. I mean, yes, she is against it still. But she didn't go off on it being a waste of funds like last time so I think she's resigned if not interested herself." The Director made a small sound of acknowledgement, and stood by her chair. She held up one hand, and hologram projected from her wrist in a shape of a tablet, it was coming from a very fine silver bracelet. The projector was nestled into a small array of gemstones. 

Delia took in the rest of her outfit, a black dress that hugged the woman's rounded hips. It made it about half way down her thighs, the pale skin wrapped in hose past it. The top of the dress was buttoned at the collar then spread wide to display generous cleavage. The Director had exceptionally large breasts... It was quite possible her body was enhanced, but Delia had the hidden fantasy that it was all natural. That the domineering executive was walking sex come to life. She was the ideal woman in the young blonde's eyes... And even though Delia did have more fantasy's about Y-types than some, she still had some about her own boss. She figured, who wouldn't?! She realized she'd been staring and snapped her eyes up to her boss's face, the woman was still looking at the tablet projection. Surely the small tweak at the corners of her glossy red lips wasn't because she'd noticed her naive assistant's gaze. 

The door opened up and Delia went stiff, but didn't quite jump. In walked just a couple women, the hierarchy of OppaiCo, and their immediate staff. Four seats at the table were taken while the Director continued to scroll her projection. One of them was Bea, who sat two chair's down from the Director. She folded her arms, and the look on her face made her disdain to be back in the room clear. She had been tempted to take a little chemical courage to relax herself before coming back, but felt the idea was too much like giving up. The other three women were mostly hiding honest interest in today's proceedings. At last the Director's arm came down, her hologram dispersing, and her gaze actually registering the women in the room. "Lady's..."

That alone unnerved more than a few, though all seated at the table were more than used to it. "You all know whats coming today. I know there are some among you concerned... but its a brave new world, and OppaiCo will be there at the fore front. The products of AraAra Industries are well known to everyone in this room. We've worked with them on quite a few of them, including the one we'll soon be partaking in. After all, we helped produce that add they're so famous for... One that once upon a time would have been seen as child pornography but now is a regular sight on all social media pages. That adorably, and very young seeming boy with his appendage in open view." The response was quiet, but noticeable. Some women just adjusting their seating, others pulling in or letting out heavy breaths. And at least one that quietly ground their teeth. "We helped change public perception, and helped to make this product more well known in the years since its inception. But... as far as I know, none here have partaken, am I correct?" Her gaze tracked across the room and none disagreed. Her smile seemed to sharpen a bit. "But many are curious..." A few thought to speak up then, but it died, strangled, with a single look at the Director.

"Delia...?" She spoke her aid's voice, but didn't actually deign to look at the woman. The thin blonde did jump, and went more than a bit red in embarrassment, but quickly replied.

"They're on their way up now Madam Director!" She was looking rapidly up and down, back and forth from the back of the Director's head to the physical tablet she held. "They arrived just recently. Its... Er, Miss Carlyle... She came in person to delivery." This got several raised eyebrows, and even a few open mouths of surprise. Nancy Carlyle was one of the highest placed women in AraAra Industries, and one of the most well known faces in the world. She was the one from that famous commercial, speaking of some of the benefits of the Immature Bull Program, which was her own personal passion project and quite possibly AraAra's biggest success. When the Director heard that news her face remained almost completely unmoved, save for just the slightest firming of her soft full lips.

"I see... Well, it will be lovely to see Miss Carlyle again." Her mouth curved into a more serene smile, and she nodded every so slightly. Not a single hair on her middle part cut went adrift with the slight motion, and at last, she pulled her seat out and took it. "Lady's, this should be quite the interesting meeting." A hint of sparkling white teeth showed again, and a few voices answered back in quiet agreeable laughter. And The Director was pleased to see there was more honest interest than she might have suspected. These bitches were all too high and mighty to ever actually use this particular product, it was almost impossible to do in secret, not to mention dangerous. But now they had an outlet to sate their curiosity. 

* * *

It was shortly thereafter that the large double doors opened again and in walked the far too familiar face of Nancy Carlyle. A woman in her mid 40's with a surprising amount of energy. As her gaze goes across the room, her mouth in a closed but still wide smile, it almost seems as if the reflected light has made her lenses into a opaque wall to hide her true feelings. But it passes, and her lips part to show sparkling white teeth. Her gaze somehow latches onto every woman's in the room, and the energy there is almost frantic. "Ah, lady's! Its very good to see you all!" She steps inside the office. She's wearing a white business dress. It been some years since her famous commercial, and its clear she's aged some, but it its not that noticeable save for the more rounded shape of her body. Her hips seem quite a bit wider, and her chest swells out in a very heavy bosom. The thought going through the room, is that this is a woman that has had several children and it has made a mark on her body. She turns and beckons and a figure follows her in.

This is the moment they've all been waiting for, all eyes look on expectantly, all their hearts and breath speed up. And a young boy, eleven if he's a day, steps into the room. His eyes are wide and he looks around. His head moves slowly, but his eyes are a bit quick. Rapidly blinking, every time he opens them they're somewhere else. He swallows hard, and his mouth purses a bit in nerves. And almost every woman there instantly finds him one of the most adorable things they've ever laid eyes on. Nancy steps closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright... you're going to be working with these lady's, so its time to introduce yourself." His big brown eyes turn up to meet hers, and he nods in a slow but eager to please way. She gives him a motherly smile and turns away, the boy follows to the other end of the large table. 

The room goes on some way's past the table, a presentation area for one or more to stand and speak to the board. Nancy takes her place just off center with a casual confidence. She directs the boy to step up onto a small pedestal placed just for him. All eyes are still on him, and only the Director has resisted all urge to show utmost interest. Still leaning back in her chair, but her green eye's are focused as well as anyone else.

The boy is somewhat short for his apparent age, with a thin frame. He's wearing white baggy clothing, that has an almost oriental flare. His bottoms are wide and go to just above his ankles. They're not pants, and not a dress, but something more like an extended kilt. They're made to provide easy access... He's wearing comfy looking slip on shoes and no socks. His top seem's almost like a cut off robe, its folded across his chest with wide baggy sleeves that his thin arms hang out of. They're by his sides, but keep twitching as if he wants to bring his hands together to start wringing his fingers. He has large brown doe eyes, and hair that is a dirty blonde that looks like it could go much darker with age. He looks around the room, at all the lady's there. He tries not to look at the scary red one at the back, but his eyes keep getting drawn to her... He does notice just past her chair is another lady, a little blonde one who's looking at him with wide eye's and a slightly ajar mouth. They lock eyes, and the small blonde woman gives him a smile. The boy's eyes widen, but he smiles back. Many notice the exchange, and the Director raises an eyebrow, her own mouth quirked. Delia immediately goes red face and tears her eyes away from the young bull and to her tablet. Nancy just lets the room take him in for a moment, before- "Alright honey... mind your manners." 

The boy's back goes a bit stiff at the words, and his eyes seem to glaze for just a moment. But he snaps out of it quickly. He opens his mouth, and licks his dry lips, then pulls in air. "H-hello!" His young voice is nervous but clear. "My name is Tyler!" The women in the room have a plethora of reactions. Interest, wariness, and for many a strange mix of forbidden arousal and a desire to care for this wayward child. "My serial number is 000-004." The long zero's make everyone there curious, and furrow many a brow. "And I'll be at your service as needed!" He smiled, and looked around, then after a moment, unable to resist, he turned his gaze to Nancy, a obvious yearning for approval there. She smiled serenely and gave him a nod. The boy's own smile widening and he turned back, now beaming at the gathered board. "Please know that I am here to attend any needs I can!" He then bent over in a deep bow, holding it for several seconds then springing back up. 

Nancy put a hand on his shoulder and spoke "Good boy, rest now." And Tyler's eyes glazed back over, and his posture slumped just a bit. He didn't fall over, just stood there. They could all see his eyes go half lidded, and his nostrils flared as he took on deep rapid breathing of sleep. "There we are. Well lady's I'm sure you have some questions." There were nods, and voiced opinions, but Nancy spoke over them. "First I want to say though... as I'm sure you noticed from his serial number Tyler here is one of our oldest bulls. He's biologically aged to about eleven, technically he's been aware for about eight, and he's been in standard operations for that entire time." She nodded as she spoke and lovingly caressed the dozing boy's hair. Your Director gave us a complex list of needs for him to fill, and we chose to use one of most reliable Bull's. Tyler may look young, and he's not even as old as he looks... but this boy is a pro." She smirked then. "He's bred hundreds of women, and is in fact the father of two of my own." The woman caressed her own soft but plump stomach. "Oh yes... I think he might be my favorite. But don't tell my other boys." She smiled then and chuckled, and a few women in the room answered in kind, if a bit forced. Most were blown away by the experience it seemed this adorable young boy held, and more than a few eyes traced back and forth from the maternal seeming woman, to the young baby daddy.

"What kind of... needs, did the Director want?" The speaker was a asian woman with long hair coming over one shoulder. She looked from Carlyle, to the boy, to their estimable Director. The Director gave a predatory smile to her, and directed her own gaze back to Carlyle.

"Well... that extent of Tyler's personal customization as per your Director's order is quite confidential." She tried to give a discerning look at the redhead in the back, and the woman, gave a slight tilt of her head. "Well, there was detailed and layered emotional and psychological programming. Tyler has been set up with a multi layered personality. He has, like all our Bull's, been set up with code word phrases to ease in control. But he has more of these input than most three bulls combined. She wanted to make sure he could fulfill the demands of whoever wished to put him to work." She grinned a bit at that, and her own enthusiasm for the boy's work was evident. "His default personality is, as you all saw, quite quiet, shy, and very eager to please. Its my personal favorite..." She gave the boy's head another stroke. "But he also has programs to be more confident... or dominant... He can be tweaked for levels of skill. Personally I enjoy showing a boy, er, bull, how to please a woman." She bit her lip at the slip of the tongue, but smiled through it. A woman after AraAra Industries heart was Nancy Carlyle "But perhaps you'd enjoy taking advantage of the quite extensive experience that Tyler has, I promise he could show every woman here a thing or two if given half a chance..." Her sly smile showed her confidence in her product.

"I think... We need a demonstration." The Directors smooth voice cut through the room, all eyes on her. Gazes of surprise, fear, and a few struggling to contain excitement. Nancy raised an eyebrow, but her smile never faltered. She opened her mouth to offer to put on a demonstration for them. The high ranking CEO eager to let her product give her one more go before he went to his new home, but the Director had other ideas. "Delia... Go ahead and put our new Bull through his paces." The petite blonde's eye went wide as dinner plates and her face couldn't seem to decide on going bright red at the idea, or pale with fear and embarrassment. 

"M-m-ma'am?" She looked at her boss, the woman she worked for, idolized, and fantasized about... and the most she got was a sideways glance, and the slightest quirk of an eyebrow. An expression that said ' _Did I stutter?'_. Delia made a small whining sound in the back of her throat, but took a step forward. Then another. Moving around the table as all watched. Some glancing from the girl, to her boss, or to the passive boy in front of them. Some felt concern, most felt shock, and more than a few felt pangs of jealousy. The small girl stopped, standing to the side of the resting Bull, with Nancy Carlyle, one of the most powerful and eccentric women in the world it seemed, standing across from her. A look on the woman's face that made it clear she was jealous of this girl getting to experience this for the first time. It felt insane to Delia, but she swallowed hard, and forced her mouth to move. "W-what... How do I, uh, start?"

Nancy gave her a patient smile, and patted Tyler's head fondly. "When he's in rest mode just say the phrase, 'wake up time' honey." She blinked, then looked at Delia, "I added the 'honey' on myself." She tittered to herself, "Just a old habit." But Tyler was indeed waking up. His head lifted up, his body shuddered, and he blinked several times and looked around. He jumped slightly at the full room, but quickly remembered himself. Then he oriented on the girl standing close.

"Hello! I'm Tyler!" He waved at her, and the girl's nerves faded just from how adorable he was. "Can I help you today Miss?" He blinked several times, and came off so earnest that it put the girl even more at ease.

Then she blushed a bit as she thought about what he could help her with. "I... I'm going to... use you?" She made it sound like a question, and her eyes went from the attentive boy's to the gently nodding Nancy and back. "Erm... I want you to take care of my... uh, me." She finished lamely, and swallowed hard. She felt terribly embarrassed with everyone watch her make a fool of herself, but Tyler's soft smile widened into a dazzling one, just a happy little boy.

"Wow! Really?!" His eyes were wide, and he looked around the room, at the table of executives, the scary redhead, and his super nice Mommy Nancy, but not one seemed to be saying otherwise so his bright smile came back to her. "That would be awesome! You're so pretty!" He swallowed, and ducked his head, blushing just a bit. "Sorry, I get kind a loud when I'm excited." He smiled at her bashfully, and Delia found it almost impossible to remember that this was a lab grown sex monster, he was just a cute little kid being offered any little boy's fantasy. And god help her, she was getting turned on. 

Delia nodded, "Yeah um, we'll do it here with um, everyone watching.... So they can see how good you are." She steadily sunk into herself, face going bright red as she said the words. But Tyler just nodded more quickly.

"Ok! Yeah, doncha worry, I'll do my best! Um... What should I call you?" Delia blinked and opened her mouth to responded when Nancy waved at her. 

"Immature Bull's will always seek names to use, to make the experience as personal as you might like. Feel free to tell him your name... or anything you might just like him to call you... Tyler, what do you call me... and what do you call me when we're all alone?" 

The boy blinked, and said calmly. "You're Mommy Nancy! And when its just us..." He looked around at the full room, the private title battling with the direct order for just a moment, "Then you're just mommy." He blushed just a bit, but his cheerful smile didn't waiver. Something else happened. Well, two things. The collective room stirred a bit at this, and just how dirty the eccentric woman was... and also someone pointed out in a harsh whisper that something was moving below the boy's waist. 

A bulge was growing, pushing up the long folded over cloth on his bottom half. And soon everyone could see it, and how it bulged out in the region of Tyler's knees. Especially Delia. The girl stared at it, and realized he only had eyes for her though. "I... I'm Delia... just call me that... um, for now. Tyler... I want you to take off your clothes and show me whats between your legs, show the whole room." Her nerves were screaming, but her curiosity and growing lust were winning out. And Delia was soon to discover a streak for exhibitionism. Tyler just nodded cheefully, "Okie dokie Delia!" And he undid one quick button and let his top drop off. His smooth and skinny chest was pale with occasional brown moles or birth marks, and he reached to the side to undo the strap holding his robe like bottoms in place just below his belly button. He pulled it open, and every eye in the room wend wide.

Even the Director found herself leaning back a bit in surprise. It was one thing to see something online, but here was a eleven year old boy with a fat cock hanging down to his knees. It was long and thick, a veiny pale shaft ending in a pink bulbous head. The base was completely smooth, making his youth even more obvious. Even if hanging under it were a pair of testicles that just seemed absurdly huge. The woman in charge, the Director herself, found her jaw clenching as she, and every other woman there, imagined what a cock that fat could do to her. She found herself glad she hadn't gone for any more exotic types... But, maybe down the line. And as they all stared at it, the slightly stiffening member began to grow more. Thickening out, swelling up, and extending into a pillar of masculine might.

"Oh my goddess..." Came Delia's voice, and Tyler just beamed at her. The young woman had a hand to her mouth and had dropped her tablet to the ground. It bounced over towards the boy, and his fat cock dangled over it. He looked down at it, and just then a thick dollop of precum welled up from his cock head and fell down to splat onto the device! Her eyes went wide and a small but high pitched sound came from her.

"Oh, sorry!" He started to bend over, and she held out a hand. She dropped to her knees, first grabbing the tablet... but stopping as she found herself suddenly eye to eye with the fat cock. The boy's placement on the uplifted stand put his diminutive size at the right height now. She watched it throb, watched the thick cock seemed to be nodding at her. And she watched as more precum began to well up at the tip, forming into a fat drop....

"Delia..." The voice of the Director broke the stillness, and several women looked at her. Delia herself was not one of them. The woman leaned forward and spoke clearly. "Don't let that drop hit the carpet." The blonde's eyes widened. And she moved, less from the order, and more from the permission to take what she really wanted. She reached up, both her small hands gripping his cock, and neither making it fully around. Her mouth opened, her tongue came out and she lapped up the tip of his cock. Her eyes had a glazed look on her face, as she licked up his pre. Her tongue came back in, her lips closed on the tip of his cock and she gave it a wet kiss. Then pulled back sharply. 

"Huh, is that..." She stared at the boy's cock in shock and confusion. 

"Vanilla flavored!" All looked at the beaming Nancy Carlyle! "Tyler is currently on a vanilla cream flavored.... well, cream!" She tittered again. "Personally I really go for pumpkin spice this time of year, but I thought I'd just go with one of our standard flavors for Oppai's first run!" Well that just sent a fervor of comments and questions through the room, but Delia just focused back on the cock, and the boy behind it. Tyler had a glazed look on his face, in pure pleasure from how good just that bit of treatment had felt. He finally looked down at her and smiled, "That felt nice Delia... Can you keep going?" Oh Lady could she. Delia nearly dived onto the cock. Doing her best to fit her mouth, that suddenly felt too small, around the tip of that cock. Her hands moved and stroked it carefully, but as she took it deeper into her mouth and drool ran down his shaft she felt it and stroked faster. And all the while that sweet vanilla flavor kept sprinkling onto her taste buds. Her first time sucking a cock, and it was one of the craziest, sexiest, and tastiest things she'd ever done! And as Tyler moaned she knew she was doing very well!

She sucked at it like a woman possessed, and everyone watched. More than a few hands moved between legs to rub themselves, the sight too damn erotic as the skinny little aid in her nice casual business skirt slobbed on this little boy's massive knob. She was just managed to get a third of it into her mouth, just starting to reach her throat, when Tyler let out a moan. "Oh... Oh Delia... Its so good... I think I'm gonna..." She went faster, having more fun than she would have imagined! Her head going back and forth had started to shake loose her bun, blonde strands coming free and shaking around. Her small fingers were getting slick with saliva and pre-cum and she was doing her best to imitate things she'd seen in old video's. The wet slurping sounds of her mouth on that cock filled the room, along with the young boy's loud moans. Bea swallowed hard, and her finger nails were digging into her arm rests. She refused to be excited, she was freaked out by the size! But that little blonde ditz was just taking it! The curious Asian woman had one hand on her thigh,biting her lip as she resisted the urge to do more. Even if one of the assistants behind her was very nearly fingering herself at the display. As the boy cried out a warning Delia sucked on just the tip, using just her hands. She planned to pull off, wary of just how much would come out of this massive member. But then The Director had a different idea. 

The woman had been studying the notes given by AraAra Industries, including the ones to swap personality modes. The woman cleared her throat, ripping the gazes of many to her, and she spoke. "Tyler... The boy's eyes cleared as he heard his name, his orgasm, currently set on quick fire mode, paused. " _ **Bull by the Horns.**_ " And his body went stiff, his eyes glazed over for a moment. And then his mouth... which had started to fall open just a bit, closed. Then curved upward. Not into the wide and happy smile the women had grown used to, but into something more... malevolent. Behind him Nancy's eyes went wide, her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. "Oh my..." Said the woman in a state of shock.

And then Tyler reached down, getting both his small hands into the petite blondes hair, and with a wide feral grin he shoved his cock in deeper. "GURK!!" A loud wet choking sound came from the girl as he slammed nearly half his shaft into her. His cock reached her throat, bent just a bit, and drove in deeper! "MMMMPH!!" Delia tried to call through the abuse as her eyes teared up, and then Tyler began to fuck her throat. "Ung, ung, UNNG!" The boy grunted, and his cock was like a jackhammer into her mouth. Several woman could see it, the clear view of her from the side and saw poor Delia's throat stretching out as his member pushed in deep. Deeper! His heavy swollen balls slapped against her chin as her eyes went wide and started to roll back.

”What did you do?!” Yelled a shocked Bea as she watched the naive but sweet little blonde get her face fucked by a monster. Some tried to look back at the Director, but couldn’t quite manage to tear their away away from the onslaught on display.

“I’m putting my aide and our new bit of office equipment to the test. I think they’re both performing quite well...” the redheaded woman had a cold smile on her face as the sound of her assistants loud gagging filled the room. She watched as the Bull, young Tyler looked up. He found the redheaded woman, the scary dominating queen of the company. When he’d looked at her before in his passive mode he’d been terrified of her. But as he caught her gaze, his hips still thrusting in time to rough brutal yanks of his thin wiry arms, his gaze stopped her. It was a look that said ‘Oh, I have so much to show you...’ and the 

"UNnnng..." The boy moaned, and his small hands were like steel on her head. She couldn't believe this happened, but wasn't in any kind of state to figure it out. She'd heard her bosses voice, and then suddenly the sweet boy she had been having fun with was using her. Her throat... well it hurt a bit but not as bad as she would have expected, she wasn't aware of AraAra Industries patented WonderCum(tm). A amazing fluid their bulls produced, thicker than normal cum, somehow stickier while also an amazing lubricant. It also could induce a kind of local anesthetic to help ease in rougher penetrations, the anesthetic was easy for most to build up a tolerance too, which usually came about the time they got used to, if not addicted to Bull monster cocks. But what she was mostly concerned with was when he gasped out, shoved in even deeper, his balls actually slapping against her chin, and she felt a thick heat filling her belly. The long member was throbbing with the boys heartbeat, and with each expulsion of cream that swelled its length, and poured into her belly. Her hands that had been struggling to grab at his waist, to stop or push him off, went limp. One came to her stomach and she felt it actually pushing out! Her business outfit was rather form fitting and with a small pop a button at the front came undone in the vicinity of her belly button as her stomach distended.

Finally Tyler pulled back, he looked down at her, his lustful and frenzied grin had calmed down with his orgasm. "Woah... I don't usually get it all swallowed. That was fun..." His cock started to leave her throat, then her mouth with a long wet squelch, and globs of thick creamy jizz poured out of her mouth to soak her top and stomach. Her small breasts were a bit more noticeable through the damp top, the nipples hard.

Bea, and the Asian woman were standing up to get a clear view. The Director had actually glazed out for a moment at eye contact with the Bull, but snapped out of it to watch her assistants stomach swell. She stood as well and cooly walked around the table to look down at her cum drunk aid. Bea was there a moment later, and with Nancy and the boy, they formed a box around the girl. “Are you... are you ok Delia?” Asked the shocked accountant. The brunette dropped down on her knees next to the hard used girl, her knees landing in some of the spilling cum. She put her hand on Delia's arm, but was wary, or just too grossed out to do more.

Delia had a glazed look on her face, which was a flushed and well slimed mess. The Bull cock had spurted out a bit as it left her abused and swollen lips to coat her face. “I... I think so...” her voice sounded far away.

Nancy Carlyle had actually taken a step back, a hand to her mouth. She knew her bull's were capable of similar treatment. She'd seen it before, often in women that ignored the disclaimers... But never this close up, and especially not with a bull she knew so intimately. Whats more... he shouldn't have been able to do that. Not the excessive cumshot that had stretched the poor girl out, that was a normal amount for a bull. Well, maybe a bit more than average. But he'd obviously been quite stimulated being around all these women. But more than that, the bulls had fail safes for safety! With a impending orgasm he should have pulled out, not driven in deeper! Her bull's were programmed **not** to do things like this. It was dangerous... And honestly, exciting. But how had he done such a thing? He had been given more emotional programming than any bull before, and he'd been taken from one persona to another with zero rest. The Director had essentially jammed his gears hard without every approaching park. Could it cause other problems?

”Hmph, I think he can do more... can’t he?” Asked the disdainful voice of the head bitch. The boy looked at her, actually he had been looking at her. But now she noticed it, it being the rising throbbing cock between his legs. Oh yes, the bull could do more. Bea looked up, about to open her mouth when she was cut off. "Bea. Why don't you take over for Delia?" 

"What?! Have you gone insane! We need to get her help, call an ambulance or-" She was more than a bit frantic after watching the girl being violated. Even if Delia seemed to be in a oddly pleasurably state, it couldn't be right?! 

"Then you're fired." Bea's eyes went wide, and she felt a rock drop into her stomach. "What...? You... You can't-" She was cut off as the Director locked eyes with her. "Tyler..." Said the Director, her gaze and Bea's locked. The bull's attention was on her, the redhead's curvy body, her plunging neckline... "Wouldn't you like to help Bea here as well?" She gestured carelessly at the brunette on her knees and the bull's head turned, the young boy's head seemed to rotate like a gun turret to focus on the accountant. His smile had relaxed after his first orgasm, but seemed to kick back into gear. The brunette swallowed hard as his eyes met hers. He was just a kid... no, he was a monster. And looking down, the proof of that was clear, and pointed at her like a warhead. The boy took in her body. Bea was a in her mid thirties, with a modest chest but a plump backside. She complained about her ass to all her girlfriends, but most of them ended up being ass lovers around her. And truth be told the pessimistic woman had a fondness for face sitting. "Oh goddess... No way, no w-ugh!" Her surprise wasn't from anything Tyler did, but because she realized her hand was being held. Delia had reached up to grab it. 

She looked at the blonde, her expression was still more than a bit cumdrunk. "Bea... it was... really good." She wasn't just cumdrunk as an expression, the world famous AraAra Industries WonderCum(tm) when ingested in strong amounts had a pacifying effect. At least that was how the PR firm of Oppai had tried to turn it when they'd help with the add's for it. The real lab results had shown for any woman not inured to it by repeat exposure it was shockingly addictive. But they didn't worry about it much, after all, these bulls were for breeding, who would actually end up swallowing that much boy batter. Well yes, they did flavor it for a reason... But surely no one would ever end up taking even half a load through direct ingestion, let alone a full gut buster. And so as Delia looked up at the terrified Bea, she couldn't wrap her cum drenched brain around the idea of fearing that cock. Not when it was just so amazing... 

"Let go Delia, what are you doing? No-MMMM!" Delia had to share the wonder, she didn't just hold Bea's hand, she yanked her down. Her other hand finding the brunettes bob cut hair and pulling their mouths together to share in a wet sloppy kiss. Her tongue and lips were still liberally slathered in his cream. She had let it just sit in her mouth, savoring it like the drug it was. And the firmly homosexual Bea found herself getting a taste of the most perfect cum in the world. The effect on her was more than a bit startling, and from a purely scientific angle would have been quite fascinating. She resisted the kiss at first, then found herself moaning as she leaned into it. Her pussy gushed with a need for stimulation with a speed she'd never felt before. She felt a bit guilty, thinking about her girlfriend, and how she'd feel knowing Bea was here making out with a coworker... Which just showed how her mind had been jarred a bit already by the cum. But a shock to reality came when small but sure hands suddenly grabbed her skirt and lifted it up. Her beige business skirt was raised and a pair of soft yellow lace panties was revealed. She broke the kiss, looking back. "W-what? Oh my... oh my god!" She cried out, realizing that that lab grown monster was standing behind her! On all fours she was at the perfect angle for the short boy's cock as he spread his legs a bit. 

She wanted to scream, to get up and run, but she froze up. In a terrible mix of emotions, fear, curiosity, and growing lust, she did nothing as he pulled her panties down. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." She whimpered, and his fat cock came up between her legs. Her pussy was not shaved, soft folds with a bush on them, and even a few hairs going back to her ass. The boy loved it all. He was almost tempted to bring his tongue to bear, but he had a duty. He hadn't been asked to pleasure her, he'd been commanded by control phrases to take and use any woman he got the chance to. He gripped his shaft with one hand, his small fingers not nearly making it around, but his grip sure with long practice. He aimed it at her slit, the boy biting his lip in excitement. And with a grunt he drove his cock forward. The slick precum and saliva slick tip spread her lips out and entered her. "Aaagh!" She cried out, her back arching. Inside her pussy his cock was squeezed hard and gush of precum launched out, hot liquid in quantities greater than most normal men's full orgasms. The thick liquid coated her insides, and with a grunt he drove his shaft deeper, spreading the fluid inside her. And her next loud cry morphed halfway through, into a moan as her entire body shuddered. 

For all intents and purposes, Bea had been a virgin. And now she'd just taken a cock that would make most old world hooker's blanch. But as that amazing fluid gushed into her, her hole relaxed, her nerves were stimulated, and when he pulled his cock back to just the tip the sound she made was a whine. Pleasure of sensation, but displeasure that it felt like it was about to leave... and then he brought one hand around, smacked her round ass hard. It jiggled loosely, her greatest physical shame and joy sending out a resounding sound, followed instantly by a gasp of pain and pleasure. Before he drove nearly his full length into the formerly man hating accountant. "Goddess, YES!" The entire room watched in astonishment. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth gasped open, and her hips pushed back wanting him deeper. And Tyler the young, but very experienced bull gripped her hips with a surprising amount of strength and he began to slam fuck her juicy round ass. Her wide hips jiggling and shaking with every thrust. Her soft bottom wobbling as he slapped it and planted his tip deep into her hole. She tried to push back more but her mind was melting, it felt too damn good! She gasped and was drooling, the liquid running down her chin, and splattering down as she was roughly fucked again and again. Under her Delia moaned, and reached down, fingering her pussy rapidly. Her hands having to work a bit harder to get around her swollen cum filled belly, but she was too turned on to care. 

Bea looked at her, looked at her fever bright cum crazed eyes. Then down to her swollen full belly, and realized. She wanted that. She wanted it so BAD. "Cum in me! Oh fuckkk... fill me up, fill me up!! AAGH!!" She cried out in a loud carrying voice and her bull, as aggressive as he was, was still under the control of these women, and her demand for it just rushed along his impending orgasm even faster. The boy bent back and forth like a reed in a hurricane, his thin body working forward and back, driving his hips, and his shaft, into her again and again, and again, his heavy full balls slapping into her pussy in loud wet PLAP PLAP PLAP's that followed each and every hard drive, and with a groan he shoved in as deep as he could and let loose. And enough cum was launched into her deepest places to knock up a dozen women. It flooded her womb, over flowed her love tunnel, and squirted out around her spread out vulva. Thick custard coated the insides of her thighs, gout's of it fell to coat the inside of her panties. And some squeezed out and landed on her ass staining her pushed up skirt. His small hands gripped her ass so hard his nails dug in to leave red marks. The boy finally stopped thrusting, and relaxed. He had filled her up, and knew to stay inside, to give his seed plenty of time to get where they needed to go. "Miss Bea... You have a really great pussy... and a super big and fun butt..." He was panting hard as he said the words, and gave her ass a smack as his mouth curled into a wide smile. If it wasn't for the multiple red imprints of his small hands on her ass you'd almost think the bull had reverted to his more passive setting.

"Well..." Spoke the Director herself, watching wide eyed along with everyone else. She'd stepped back a few paces as the boy had got into position behind the woman, and she'd watched the almost frigid seeming ball buster give way into a raving cock hungry slut. She smirked to herself, and tried not to think about how damn good the sweet vanilla smell coming from them was. She couldn't believe how excited she was at the idea of getting down there and licking some off of Bea's fat ass... But she controlled herself. "I think this was an excellent demonstration. I believe our bull here had at least one more full sized orgasm before they start to regress... Who wan'ts to go next?"

She tried not to think about how the boy was staring right at her again, even as he sloooowly pulled his semi-hard cock out of his most recently used bitch. The young bull was having a lot more thoughts than he usually did, often left in a passive mode. He'd been turned on, then off, then yanked from one emotional control setting to another. And it had been done by this woman... the one using him on her underlings. He wanted her... and he knew he'd get her. He got the feeling that when it happened she'd wanted him to be a sweet passive little toy... just like Mommy, but he liked mommy... he didn't think he liked this lady. And he didn't think he'd stay quiet and passive when her turn came, wouldn't that be a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! First chapter in this setting! And I decided that's what it is, not just a story with chapters, but a setting, or a universe. A series. Welcome to the world of the Immature Bulls Program! 
> 
> Ok, so I love to tell people the references for characters I use, so maybe you'll think of them the same way I did. Or so you can judge me for how I write them compared to what I had in mind, heh.
> 
> Delia is based of the pornstar Piper Perri. A tiny little blonde with big expressive eyes. Delia starts out shy, but gets more than a bit corrupted by the potent bull...  
> Bea isn't a real person, she's a aged up version of Nabiki from the anime/manga series Ranma 1/2. Tweaked, but I just wanted to write about a character with that general feel getting fucked senseless.  
> And the Director is physically based off AshBCoffin who I only know from twitter. She has a podcast too, and makes a lot of political jokes while claiming to be a communist. I have no idea how serious it is, but she's a redhead with big knockers and comes off.  
> Oh, and unnamed Asian woman is Lucy Liu, but I didn't even give her a name or title here, let alone use her in the setting. But that's who I was thinking off.
> 
> I hope this goes well, it was a bit delayed. I originally posted my prologue on Reddit and it got a great reaction, but it also got me a three day ban. A normal person would have just immediately came here and started writing, but I got depressed and put into a bit of a funk about it. Which is silly considering I knew it had to happen eventually. So for those that have been waiting I apologize and thank you, and hope you enjoy this starting chapter.
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome.


End file.
